


May I feel Said he

by yohyoh



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohyoh/pseuds/yohyoh
Summary: Inspired by the poem [May i feel said he] by e.e. cummings(and they make love)
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	May I feel Said he

  
I instantly love the poem and drew a winnix fan art out of it.

This is a short comic of them making love....(in poetic rhythm)

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onefineginger


End file.
